Voices In My Head
by XxsparkylovexX
Summary: Nico can't stand the voices tormenting him anymore telling him he's worthless and driving him mad. He makes an atempt to end it all and wakes up in the hospital. he realizes how much he means to one person and thats all that matters.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own pjo.**

**WARNING: attempted suicide… **

**Nico's pov**

I looked in the mirror at myself, my coal black hair was a mess my black eyeliner was running and my lips were chapped. i looked in the grafittied truck stop bathroom mirror, the tears fell down my cheeks in waterfalls flooding and drowning the aunt hills bulging between the cracks in the tiles. The voices always attacked me the son of Hades when i was weakest.

_You'll never be anything, just a waste of space._

I let out a growl like an animal and began shaking. In frustration I punched the mirror. Shards of broken mirror stuck out of my right hand. Blood began running down my arm and the sound of glass on porcelain made a "clink" as the shards of glass fell in the mold covered sink. A singular shining peace of mirror caught my eye.

_End your insignificant life Nico, everyone would be much better off if you weren't here._

The voices were driving me mad. I wasn't really controlling my actions, it was like the voice was forcing me to grab the mirror like the voice was forcing me to push the broken glass into my arms.

_with tears and blood _

_you make your fall_

_with tears and blood_

_you end it all_

_with tears and blood_

_you die tonight_

_and realize_

_the voice was right_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_

The voice laughs.

Then I hear another voice, a good voice, a wonderfulll voice, Percy's voice.

"Don't leave me, Hang on." And right before I slip into blackness I see Percy's face and hear the voice.

_Suicide with no note_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_

It laughs and then my legs give out and I fall into my blood and tears

I remembered landing on the floor and seeing blackness, nothing but blackness but now there is nothing but light, bright white light and the murmuring of voices…

I said up and groaned the light fading and being replaced with a splitting head ache so bad I thought Athena might pop out of my skull.

"Mr. Di Angelo, take it easy." I realized that I was on a hospital bed, that the man must be a doctor.

"Uh…" I replied "How did I get here?"

"A man called the Ambulance, you were bleeding to death in a bathroom in new jersey."

"Yeah… I know that." I replied.

"I'm going to ask you some questions, Please answer honestly."

"ok."

"Besides today have you ever attempted suicide?" he asked.

"No." I replied.

"Any self harm?"

"Yes." I answer

"Are you on any drugs?"

"No sir." I replied.

"Ok, we're done here. But since you are only 16 I'm going to have to keep you here till I find an adult to sign the release forms because I found no family on your records I will let you have a friend sign as long as they are over the age of 20."

The first thought I got was of Percy.

"I know someone… can I call him?"

"Sure thing." He answer

He tossed me a cell phone and I dialed the number that I knew by heart.

_RING RING_.

"Hello." Percy's deep voice answered.

"It's uh.. Nico I'm in the hospital… the one in green village, I don't have anyone to sign my release forms could you come?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in 20 minutes."

Percy was coming… my day was instantly brighter I got to see the only friend I had.

**AN:/ ok so uh I've been working on this for a few weeks but it was just an idea I got while listening to paper cut by linkin park… I write things like this because I think it helps other people who are depressed realize that there is a bright side after the dark. I recently struggled with self harm and my story inspires me to not go back to my old self and to continue writing because all of my readers make me so happy.. it was really short but just an idea that popped in mah head. For all of or any of you who have started reading my story ****_sparks flew_**** (nico X oc) I will put up chapter 4 soon because I did get my three reviews .**

**With love**

**-sparky.**


End file.
